Celestial
by seffa
Summary: A small drabble between 12 year old Ryou and his spirit friend.


**Title: **"Celestial"**  
>Rating: <strong>K**  
>Summary: <strong>A small drabble between 12 year old Ryou and his spirit friend.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! on any sorts. It all belongs to their rightful copyright holders.  
><strong>AN: **Something old I typed up. I made some fixes and decided to upload it. I think it's cute~

* * *

><p>"The sky is almost red tonight."<p>

Gesturing with his head, Ryou turned towards his mirrored image, doe eyes barely making out the outline of the spirit. It didn't strike him odd to talk to someone – something – that's probably not there, but the reassurance that maybe he wasn't alone help soothe his nerves. Though he was barely there, Ryou swears he can see the shimmering shadow almost seem aesthetic, charming and easing. Smiling, Ryou lets out a breathy laugh, eyes glowing towards the sky.

"It's midnight and the skies are dyed red. It's weird, don't you agree?" Sighing, he brushed out at his own fringe, strands of white tickling his eyes. "But it is quite beautiful. What a wonderful night to have a full moon, the clouds not covering it's light.

"Hey, you think it's beautiful too, right?"

But the silent spirit said nothing. Ryou could almost see those knowing red blood eyes gazing at his own brown ones. But his imaginary pulled back all too quickly, leaving only that outline of white. Blinking away at the pricks of tears begging to escape from him, he rashly rubbed at his moist eyes. Yet he couldn't bite down that gasp, his whole frame shaking. Ryou hated that rush of emotion that always seem to come raining down at him. He rarely got to hear his spirit friend talk. It left him disappointed and unsettled, bitter and alone. Shrugging it away, he continued to look at the twinkling stars that brighten down at him.

"Amane liked the stars, ya know? She liked the night sky," he whispered, his voice wavering. "And said there's something nice about it when it was summer. Said it had to do with how warm night almost seem, even though it's dark." Feeling a cold metallic feel rub up and down his arm, Ryou blinked his eyes up at a shadow.

But he didn't speak. All Ryou received was a poke to the nose. But it was enough for Ryou to crack a smile, a child-like laugh escaping his chapped lips. If there was somebody there, Ryou swears his spirit let out a smile.

"Hmm... " the spirit hummed, patting a hand on Ryou's small head. He seemed lost with the bluish red skies, along with its twinkling stars and luminous moon, basking in its light. And even exposed to the moon's indefinite shine, he did not appear solid. It was logical that the apparition could not be seen by human eyes. Even so, Ryou just wished he could see more of his friend.

"So tell me.. " the spirit began, "Did your sister ever talk about heaven?" Smiling, Ryou nodded. "Yep! The afterlife, she would speak, is beyond one's imagination and will never be discovered until the very end." At this, Ryou laughed. "I would tell her that how could someone know that if we have never died yet? For all we know, there isn't an afterlife!"

There was a flinch from the spirit. Ryou looked up with concern. "Are you alright?"

The spirit shift and stared down at the boy, wisp of hair blowing against the wind. Instead of saying a word, the spirit held out his hand. Blinking, Ryou slowly reaches and meets a transparent hand and takes firm of it. He giggles and stands up to wrap his arms around the spirit. Translucent eyes smile sadly down at him and Ryou wonders what's so sad. His spirit almost seems afraid to smile truthfully and Ryou feels cold.

"Spirit, what's wrong? Why do you look so sad?"

And all he received was a hug. A distant, tingling hug that broke Ryou's heart. Thick tears were suddenly at the corner of his eyes, his eyelashes collecting them and blurring his vision. He didn't know why he was hurting, but he knew that he wished mother were here...

"This..." the spirit spoke up. "This is what I feel every day, watching you..." A head touches his and suddenly vibrant purple seems to stare straight into him. "Day by day, it passes from the day you lost mother and Amane. And yet, here you are, sharing stories and living like they're still here.

"Then there's me, me who's listening and wondering how you do it."

Ryou's confused but as soon as the spirit lets go, the hurting goes away.

"I... I don't understand. Mother and Amane never really left me. They're still here..."

"How are you so sure?" the spirit cuts in, his eyes focus on his.

Ryou smiles and then points up. He points towards two sparkling stars above him. "They're always watching me..."

They stay quiet and Ryou wonders if he's still there. But his eyes scatter and he's afraid to look. Instead, he reaches out and finds a firm hand. He squeezes it tight and leans against his ghost friend.

"Always here... with me..." he whispers to himself.

_...because you're just like them._


End file.
